The invention relates to a pulse generator for producing a pulse train with a given pulse duty factor and a relatively small pulse width.
Pulse generators for producing pulse trains are known in manifold designs. In pulse generators of this type, the steepness of the pulses is determined by the upper limiting frequency of the active elements. When the upper limiting frequency is reached, the amplification becomes smaller than 1 so that the oscillator in the pulse generator ceases to oscillate when the limiting frequency is exceeded. For the manufacture of pulse generators with very short pulses and very steep edges, it is therefore necessary to provide active elements which have an upper limiting frequency which is above the component frequencies determining the steep edges. The development and the manufacture of active elements of this type for high frequencies in the megahertz or gigahertz range are very involved and cost-intensive. It is thus desirable to provide a pulse generator which can be operated with active elements, the upper limiting frequency of which is very much lower than the highest component frequencies determining the steep edges. It is immaterial here whether thermionic tubes or semi-conductor devices are used as the active elements in the oscillator part of the pulse generator.